Messages to Tony
by fatgirlslim798
Summary: If only Tony would pick up the phone...then her life would be much simpler. Tiva fanfic. Daily updates, maybe more if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people this is my first fanfic for NCIS so I don't really know how this will turn out but...please read and review! I would really appreciate it! **

**Oh and I know it said 'daily updates' but I'm sorry if I skip a day!**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_You have one new message._

Hi Toni, it's Ziva. I was wondering if you'd like to join me, McGee and Abby for a drink later? I mean, I understand if you have other plans, but...call me back when you get this message, okay?

_Message was sent today at 9:07pm. To save message press 1. To delete message press 3. To-_

_Message deleted. You have no new messages._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thank you so much to those who have followed and reviewed! I only published this last night! :) I'll probably update later tonight as well if I feel in a good mood.**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_You have one new message._

Hey Tony...it's Ziva...I know you're still mad at me. I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was a mistake. I know. You regret it. I regret it. We could just move on and forget this ever happened.

But please, talk to me. I can't stand the silence.

I'll see you tomorrow.

_Message was sent today at 11:23am. To save message press 1. To delete press 3. To-_

_Message deleted. You have no new messages._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all you lovely people who have followed and the reviews I have recieved (thank you!) I am in a VERY good mood. So here is another chapter.**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_You have one new message._

Tony, please, stop ignoring me. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. I can see you're upset but does it really warrant this reaction? It would be much easier if we talked over this instead of sulking over what we can't change.

Just...call me back.

_Message was sent today at 5:54pm. To delete press-_

_Message deleted. You have no new messages._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I am so happy with the lovely reviews I'm getting! Thank you so much!**

**Unfortunately this will be the only update for today-I have a test tomorrow so I'm trying to get some revision done! :( Please review!**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_You have one new message._

Hi Tony...I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was just upset. I want us to be friends, I want it to be like it was before. I feel like I can't talk to you properly now.

I'm sorry, Tony.

_Message was sent today at 2:48pm. To delete press-_

_Message deleted. You have no new messages._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all those who have followed and reviewed. It means so much to me!**

**WriterUnexpected: I'm not sure which episode you're referrimg to but no, she's talking about what was in the previous chapter. And thank you!.**

_You have one new message._

Hi, Tony...it's me again. I'm just returning your call. Yes, I think I can make dinner but I'm wondering...who else is coming?

Well, call me back. I'm glad we're talking again.

_Message was sent today at 5:32pm. To delete press 1. To save press 3. To replay the message press 4. To return the call, press 6._

_*Voicemail call is ended*_


	6. Chapter 6

_You have one new message._

Hi Tony. Lauren seemed nice. You two look happy together. But you could have told me about her before...why keep her a secret?

So I will...see you tomorrow?

_Message was sent today at 1:52am. To delete, press 1. To save press 3. To replay the message press 4. To return the call, press 6._

_*Voicemail call is ended*_

**Tony has a girlfriend?! *Gasps* =O**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Right. I need to explain a couple of things because I think many people are confused as to what has happened so far. Firstly this story is NOT related to any episode of NCIS, it's just a random story that was bugging me for a while and needs to be written. Secondly Tony and Ziva weren't a couple to begin with so they can't have split up. Thirdly he still isn't answering her calls because he never does. Unless it's something really dramatic. Or Gibbs. But isn't this what this whole story's about? Tony not answering his phone? You never know, sometime soon there might be something that prompts him to call back...**

**I hope that cleared things up for people and thank you for your reviews! :)**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_You have one new message._

Hi Tony. I'm sorry...what happened today. It wasn't your fault. That guy, you didn't know he was innocent. You couldn't have known. Don't feel guilty. He died because he got in with the wrong crowd. You aren't to blame.

If you need me, I'm here. I'll always be here for you.

Message was sent today at 1:36pm. To-

*Voicemail call is ended.*


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm soooooo sooooo sorry! I completely forgot to update yesterday! Aghh! *Slaps forehead* Well, at least Im updating tonight. I almost forgot to post this chapter which is why ive updated so late. Well, late british time. Anyway, rant over. Thank for your reviews and your follows, it means so much to me that people are actually taking their time to actually read this!**

**Now the chapter. I may post again tonight...**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_You have one new message._

Hi Tony. Wow. I never knew you felt that way. That guy really got to you, didn't he? But don't worry. As I said last night, it wasn't your fault. You need to get over it. Don't let it affect your job.

Go out somewhere with Lauren. Just take your mind off it. And please, answer your phone!

_Message was sent today at 7:12pm. To delete-_

_*Voicemail message is ended*_

**I actually didn't know what to write for this chapter. :/ This was the best i could come up with! Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow. I have SERIOUSLY been slacking. Im so sorry. I just didnt really know where to go from the last chapter.**

**So here it is. The next chapter. Sorry about the wait!**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_You have one new message._

Hey Tony...I'm going away for a while. It's a job for Vance...and I don't know when I'll be back. All I know is that it will last a while. I'll be gone tomorrow so...

Keep in contact. Don't be a stranger.

_Message was sent yesterday at 5:43pm. To delete press 1. To-_

_Message deleted. You have no new messages._

**Tony deleted the message...is that a bad omen?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Love the reviews-thank you! I'm sorry about the late updates this week, I've just had a mountain of homework to take care of but with the holidays starting I'll be able to update daily again.**

**Thanks for waiting.**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_**Nine months later.**_

_You have one new message._

Hi Tony. I'm finally back. Long time no see, huh? Why don't you come over later? We have a lot to catch up on.

*_Voicemail call is ended*_


	11. Chapter 11

_You have one new message._

Hi Tony. I've been thinking about what you said last night. If you're not happy with Lauren, why don't you leave her? You've only been going out for a year, it's not as if you two are married!

Anywhere, call me later.

_*Voicemail call is ended*_

**A/N: Looks like Tony is having second thoughts! I might post again later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow. 3 days without updating. I am sooo sorry! But here you go. Eventually.**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_You have one new message._

Tony...you should break up with Lauren. Please. I don't like this. Please. You never speak to me anymore. You never call me back. I'm...I'm worried.

Please...just call me.

Message was sent today at-

Message deleted. You have no new messages.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Right. Yeah...i really havent made this very clear have i? This story only has three characters: Tony, Ziva and Lauren. So that means that, at the moment, Ziva is sending all the messages. At the moment. Roles may be reversed soon enough :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. They mean so much to me.**

**Fatgirlslim x**

_You have one new message._

Hi. Um, about last night. I didnt know you...you dont love me. Tony, its just Lauren. She's making you confused. You dont want to anger her even more. And even if you weren't with her, we couldn't have a relationship. What about our job? And if this...problem with Lauren hadn't happebed, you wouldn't like me the way you do now.

Please, Tony, don't make it hard for yourself.

_Message was sent today at 11:25 am. To delete message, press 1._

_Message deleted. You have no new messages._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi. Im sorry its taken me so long to post this message but anyway...For personal reasons, messages to tony wont be posted through this account anymore. Instead, Merlinnn77 will be taking over for me. Sorry!**

**Once again, thank you to all who have read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! :)**

**Fatgirlslim x**


End file.
